


A true love’s kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child christening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maleficent attends Aurora’s christening, and she is rather set off due to Merryweather’s gift.
Kudos: 8





	A true love’s kiss

“A true love’s kiss...” Maleficent’s chuckle made fae and humans alike cower in fear. “What a ludicrous thing to say.” She continued, walking slowly by the court, her steps the only sound in the room, aside from the controlled breathing of the crowd.

King Stefan stood up. “What are you meaning to say, Maleficent?” He asked her, unconsciously ducking his head down in trepidation.

She chucked mirthlessly and set her gaze upon the King. “What I mean to say, your majesty,” She drawled out the title mockingly. “Is that your precious princess has little hope of pulling through if this spell is the only thing she can hold on to live.”

The King growled furiously. “Nonsense!” He shouted angrily. “Guards, take her away from here, immediately!” He commanded.

But before the guards could reach her location, Maleficent squeezed her scepter and disappeared amidst her own green flames.

The only indicator that she had attended the child’s christening was a ghostly chuckle that echoed one last time before fading out along with its owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Something to tamper my need to write something


End file.
